


you'll be in my heart

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Idiots to friends to lovers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, archeologist lena, bed sharing, but arent we all, explorer!lena, lena learns kryptonese, lena teachers kara english, lenas a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Lena Luthor is an archeologist exploring the jungle with her crew. At most, she expects to find a few cool fossils she can study, not an adorable Kryptonian who won't leave her side.Or the one where explorer Lena finds Kara alone in the jungle and decides to help her out.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 613





	you'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little (kinda long) drabble inspired by the amazing comics by @iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving on Tumblr! I really love this concept, so I might make a chapter 2 in the future :)

Three weeks in the jungle under the blazing hot sun, Lena was bound to get dehydrated. dehydration caused hallucinations, she’d seen it happen to Alex multiple times. And she’d been out all day with her group, digging and digging for hours on end. So maybe this was the dehydration setting in, causing her to hallucinate the woman in front of her who’d quite literally appeared out of nowhere. There was no other logical explanation for it, so it had to be a hallucination. Either that or Lena was losing it, because there was  _ no way _ she could be real.” 

“You’re not real,” Lena reassured herself as she took a step back. The woman furrowed her brow and followed, smiling tenderly back at her. The smile was fearful more than anything; as if she were trying to offer her kindness so Lena wouldn’t hurt her.

That didn’t make any sense though-- why would a figment of her imagination be afraid of her? 

“There’s no way,” she said, shaking her head in disbelief. The woman looked so real, like Lena could reach out and grab onto her navy robes and feel the fabric between her fingers. 

The woman was tall with tanned skin and long blonde hair. She had a scar between her blue eyes, there were bits of ash below them. Perhaps she’d been in a fire? Lena couldn’t be sure.

The clothes she wore almost made her look like a Greek goddess of some sort. A Greek goddess so realistic Lena was nearly positive if she touched her, she’d feel a real person. 

“Holy shit,” Lena exclaimed. She hadn’t even realized what she’d done until she felt her fingers against the woman’s arm and quickly pulled her hand away. “You’re real-- you’re-- where did you come from?”

The woman didn’t respond, instead, she just gave Lena another confused look. She glanced down at the spot on her arm where Lena had touched, brushing her own hand over it. 

Lena looked around as she tried to find someone that could help her out. It was wishful thinking to imagine one of the others might be able to figure something out, they’d all split up about an hour ago. Sam and Alex were back by the river and Andrea was-- well, not with Lena. So she was alone, alone in the middle of the jungle with a mysteriously beautiful woman that had seemingly just materialized in front of her. 

“I’m just digging for rocks,” Lena mumbled to herself. “Just rocks and maybe some fossils but I- I found a human-- what do I do with a human?” 

She stopped herself, looking back up at the woman and raising an eyebrow. “You are human, right?” 

Again, no response. 

_ Okay, maybe she doesn’t speak English. Just think, you don’t need English to talk to her. You’ve got a freaking Ph.D. for god sake, you can figure something out.  _

“I’m Lena,” Lena said, pointing to herself. They wouldn’t get anywhere if they didn’t know each other’s names, she figured that much. “Lena… I’m Lena.” 

The woman nodded, the confused look slowly dissolving as a smile spread across her lips once more. It was more confident this time; as if now she was no longer contemplating whether or not she was in any danger. 

“Lena?” She repeated. 

Lena nodded, pointing to herself once more. “I’m Lena.” She exhaled and pointed back to the woman, hoping she’d pick up on her cues. “What’s your name?” 

The woman pointed to herself and smiled. “Kara.” 

“Alright,” Lena said, grinning back at her. She was getting somewhere, sure she wasn’t sure  _ where _ exactly, but it was somewhere. And that had to be better than nothing, right?

Kara scratched the back of her neck nervously and opened her mouth to speak. But the words that came out were nothing like any human language Lena had heard before, although, parts of it were vaguely familiar. Maybe Alex would know, she’d spent years studying alien dialect, perhaps Kara’s words might ring a bell. 

But before Lena could say anything else, Kara reached out and took Lena’s hand in her own. She held onto her tightly and walked her back through the trees, away from the designated path she was supposed to be following. 

“What? Kara-- what-- where are we going?” 

Kara said something back, but of course, Lena had no idea what. 

“Look, I know you can’t understand me, but I’m supposed to be working right now. We’ve been here for days and I still haven’t found anything, I really need to focus, I can’t be-- what is that?” 

Lena continued to ramble as they walked, going on until eventually, Kara stopped them in front of what appeared to be a silver pod, crashed between the trees. There was no smoke rising from where the metal met the ground, but there was clear ash settling around the nose of the ship. From first glance, Lena could infer Kara must’ve crashed at least a few days and had been alone in the jungle ever since. 

“Was this yours?” Lena asked, even though she already knew the answer. She pointed from Kara to the pod so she’d understand, frowning when Kara nodded in response. 

“Are you hurt?” Lena asked. She had no idea why she felt so committed to helping, but out of all the jungle wandering archeologists Kara could’ve gone to, she’d found Lena. And sure, that was probably just some weird twist of fate involving them both being in the right place at the right time, but still, it gave Lena some sort of unspoken obligation. Or at least, she felt like it did. 

“Hm?” Kara tilted her head to the side, still trying to figure out what Lena was saying. She could tell from the tone in her voice, she was afraid. But the fear was quickly turning into worry. Kara just couldn’t be sure if Lena was worried about her, or worried that she might hurt her. 

“What if… uh… I’m gonna take you back to my tent,” Lena said, gesturing to the direction they’d come from. “ I have a first aid kit so if you’re hurt I can try to help.” 

“Help?” 

Lena nodded with a smile. Cautiously, she took a step forward and took Kara’s timid hand her own. 

“You’ll be alright, just come with me.” 

With that, Kara allowed herself to be led through the jungle, back down the dirt path to Lena’s tent. She stood idly by and watched as Lena unzipped the front and crawled inside, gesturing for her to follow.

Once Kara sat down, Lena grabbed her first aid kid, smiling reassuringly as she opened it up. 

“Can I take a look at your eye?” Lena asked, pointing to her own eye. There were clouds of ash below Kara’s, Lena could assume the black smudges might’ve been hiding burns or cuts that hadn’t healed properly.

Kara gave Lena that same confused look once more, a crinkle appearing between her eyes. So Lena took ahold of Kara’s hand and gently pointed it to her eye so Kara would understand. 

“I’m gonna look here, okay?” She said. “Just to make sure you’re not hurt.”

Lena smiled. As she went to grab a baby wipe from her kit, she glanced down at Kara’s wrist, noticing a black mark. Lena furrowed her brow, raising Kara’s sleeve to find a small tattoo of what looked like an  _ S _ . 

“Wait…” Lena knew that symbol, she’d seen it in Alex’s books. She’d found it engraved on old artifacts, small tokens of an old planet left behind before it was destroyed. 

“This is the crest from the House of El,” Lena thought aloud, looking up at Kara for confirmation. 

Kara smiled, recognizing her words, and nodded happily. 

“You’re from Krypton?” 

Kara nodded once more and pointed to herself. “Krypton.” 

“Wow,” Lena breathed. She couldn’t believe it. Sure the ship had been confirmation that she really was an alien, but this just felt completely unreal. She had a Kryptonian sitting in her tent with her. An adorable, bubbly, Kryptonian, who for some reason seemed to trust Lena enough to show her how she’d gotten here and tell her who-- well, what, she was. It didn’t make any sense. And yet, even though Lena was sure she probably should’ve been absolutely terrified, the only thing she could feel was pure excitement. 

“Okay, so you… your planet has a red sun, that means you can’t get hurt here,” Lena said, working the whole thing out as she tried to skim Kara’s body for any noticeable injuries. “But you could’ve gotten hurt in the crash before you were under the yellow sun.” 

She’d make sure Kara wasn’t hurt before coming to any real decisions. After all, Kara seemed harmless. She was calm and kind, Lena couldn’t help but want to assist her.

* * *

“Okay, you have to be quiet,” Lena said, holding a finger up to her lips. “If anyone else sees us together, we’ll be in a  _ lot _ of trouble.”

After giving Kara a physical assessment, Lena quickly learned that she was very chatty. It hadn’t taken Kara long to fully warm up to Lena, and once she did, Lena discovered she loved to talk. She’d go on and on while Lena examined her, smiling as she spoke, occasionally glancing up at Lena to see if she wanted her to stop. But Lena never did, she couldn’t be sure why, but even though she couldn’t understand her, listening to Kara speak was rather endearing. Kara just seemed so friendly, Lena would never step on that. 

She took Kara’s hand and led her away from their tent and over to one of the others. There were four all scattered within six feet of each other. Lena’s crew had steadily been making their way through the jungle over the course of a week, all camping in a new spot together each night. Soon, they’d get back to their base where they’d get to shower and sleep in a real bed for a night before flying back to National City with their findings, where they’d stay for a few more weeks before their next assignment. 

“Alex, hey, I need your help,” Lena said as she pulled open the zipper to Alex’s tent. 

“What is it?” Alex asked, setting down the book she’d been reading. 

“Uh, well, I kind of found someone,” Lena said with an awkward smile. She gestured to Kara, who smiled and waved, saying what Lena assumed was  _ hello _ in her native language. 

“Lena, we’re looking for artifacts, not people,” Alex said. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she’s not technically human.” 

“What?” 

“She’s from Krypton.” 

“Oh… okay, uh, bring her in,” Alex said, moving over to make room from Kara and Lena, who crawled in beside her. 

“Her name is Kara, she crashed about a mile from here. I checked her out, she isn’t injured or anything, but she doesn’t speak any English. You studied Kryptonese though, so I was wondering if you could translate for me,” Lena explained.

She glanced back over at Kara and smiled warmly, noticing the sudden nerves in her new Kryptonian friend. For reasons Lena didn’t understand at all, something about her made her care so much. It had only been a few hours, but out of everyone, Kara found her. And maybe that meant nothing, it was probably just some sort of coincidence, but Kara wasn’t afraid of her. It seemed like if anything, Kara actually liked her. And after so many years of rejection and abuse based solely on her name, the way Kara seemed to show her so much trust already meant more than Lena could put into words. She didn’t want to let her down, even if it was just a coincidence. 

“Yeah, I’m a little rusty, but I can try,” Alex said and cleared her throat. The next words that came out were were messy Kryptonese, but Kara’s face lit up at the sound, relief flooding her body at words she could actually recognize. She clasped her hands together as she smiled, responding with a voice full of enthusiasm and words so fast Alex could hardly keep up. 

“She says she wants to thank you,” Alex said once Kara was finished. “That she crashed almost two weeks ago and she’s been hiding but she’s been watching us work. And she’s really happy that you helped her. She didn’t expect you to be so nice, but she called you her friend and said she’s so glad she found you.” 

Kara looked over at Lena with a smile and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“Oh,” Lena said, her cheeks unexpectedly filling with heat. “Yeah, of course, don’t worry about it.” 

“What was that?” Lena asked as soon as Kara responded. 

“She wants to know if you have any food,” Alex said. 

“Yeah, I’ve got some snacks back in my tent.”

Alex translated back to Kara, who grinned and nodded, thanking her in Kryptonese. 

“I’ve also got a mini Kryptonese translator in my big if you want to borrow it, Lena,” Alex offered. “I’ve always carried it around with me, but I never thought I’d actually get to use it.” 

“Yes, that would be great,” Lena said with a smile and let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ve also read Kryptonians are able to learn languages faster than humans, they’re way more advanced than we are. So hopefully she’ll start to pick up on what we’re saying soon.” 

“Alright.” Lena gazed back at Kara and bit her lip. She really wasn’t sure what she was doing, but somehow, she’d committed to helping Kara figure out-- well, she didn’t know yet, but maybe she would soon. “Let’s go back to my tent, then.”

* * *

“It’s so hot,” Lena muttered, taking off her button and discarding it in the corner of her tent, leaving on her blue fitted tank top.

She grabbed the lantern from next to her bag and turned it on, hanging it from the hook at the top of her tent so she and Kara would be able to see through the darkness. The rest of her crew was asleep so the campsite was almost completely silent, all except for the chirp of birds and crickets surrounding them.

After meeting with Alex, Lena and Kara had wandered around the jungle together for a little while. Lena showed her some of the fossils she’d found and Kara nearly gave her a heart attack when she decided to show Lena she could fly. Lena had screamed and jumped back in horror, causing Kara to touch down right beside her to make sure she was okay. She’d then put her finger up to her lips and shushed her, the way Lena had done to her earlier, which got Lena to laugh through her terror. 

It was then Lena decided they should probably keep a low profile in case anyone else from her group saw Kara, so they headed back to her tent to stay by themselves, which was where they’d been for the past few hours.

Lena then unzipped her sleeping bag and kicked off her sneakers, letting out a stifled yawn. 

“There’s only one sleeping bag, you can have it tonight I guess,” she said, pushing it over to Kara and wiping her sweaty palms on her pants. 

Kara shook her head and gave it back to Lena and pointed to her. “It’s fine, I’m so hot anyways, I don’t need it.” 

Kara didn’t respond, but she accepted the sleeping back, seeing as Lena probably wasn’t going to take it back. 

Lena then opened up the book Alex lent her, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for. 

_ We… we should sleep now.  _

Kara smiled and nodded. Hearing Lena speaking Kryptonese felt so refreshing. Her voice was already very pretty, she’d quickly learned she loved listening to Lena talk, even when she had no idea what she was saying. But it was so much better now, although her accent was terrible and she mispronounced every other word, she still sounded so elegant. Kara was sure she could listen to her talk for hours, even if it was in English. 

_ You’ll be okay with no blankets? _ Kara asked, holding up the sleeping bag for reference. 

Lena bit her lip, eagerly flipping through the book, trying to find the words to match what Kara had said. 

“You’re… no blankets… you’re okay?”

Lena nodded. “I’m okay. It’s too hot for a blanket.”

“Okay,” Kara said. She let herself climb into the sleeping bag and laid down, watching Lena just in case she gave any further instructions. But Lena didn’t say a word. She simply removed her tank top and wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead. She then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, stuffing her clothes into her backpack. 

Lena looked back over at Kara, whose face was bright red at the sight of Lena in nothing but her sports bra and underwear. Lena felt herself begin to blush too as she folded her arms over her stomach and laid down beside her. 

“It’s just… really hot.” 

Kara nodded understandingly despite having no idea what Lena had just said. 

_ Goodnight, Kara. _ Lena said, laying down on the ground beside her. 

_ Goodnight, Lena. _

* * *

Lena shivered as she sat up and wrapped her arms around herself. She rubbed her hands against her goosebump covered arms, her teeth chattering as she grabbed her backpack to dig out her clothes again. She always seemed to forget how unbearably cold the jungle got at night. Normally sleeping her underwear wasn’t a problem when she had her sleeping bag since it kept her warm enough, but now, she may as well have been sitting outside naked. 

“Lena?” 

She heard the whisper just as she unzipped her bag, turning back to see Kara sitting up, still half asleep. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lena apologized. She let go of her bag and pulled her knees into her chest, hugging herself tightly to try and keep warm. 

Kara shook her head and sat up, she asked something in Kryptonese, rubbing her arms and clicking her teeth together as if to ask whether Lena was cold or not. Lena nodded with a bashful smile, bowing her head in embarrassment. Kara didn’t say anything else, she just climbed out of her sleeping bag and reached out her arms to offer Lena a hug. 

Lena bit her lip, clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering any more as she hesitated to react. Normally, she would’ve never hugged someone she’d only known for a day. She didn’t hug most people at all. Actually, now that she really thought about it, she couldn’t remember the last time someone had offered her a real, genuine hug that came with no strings or further obligations. 

But nothing about this was normal. Kara was an alien, an alien she’d found in the middle of the fucking jungle of all places. And Lena knew next to nothing about her, other than she had a huge appetite but still hated Lena’s protein bars, and seemed to like Lena a lot, for reasons she still couldn’t understand. So just this once, Lena allowed herself to be hugged. Things would go back to normal soon, but for now, she could enjoy the strangeness of it all. 

Slowly, she leaned back into Kara’s embrace. Kara wrapped her arms around her, spooning Lena from the back and holding her tightly.

Almost instantly, Lena began to warm up. Kara was like a furnace, radiating heat against her. Before long, the goosebumps were gone and her teeth had stopped chattering. But Kara didn’t let go, and Lena didn’t want her to, so she didn’t say a word. She smiled as Kara laid back down, their bodies pressed perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle.

Lena wasn’t sure if she’d ever been held like this before, all she knew for certain was she didn’t want it to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or thoughts feel free to leave them in the comments, I love hearing from you guys <3  
> also thank you to my friend cady who described this as "tarzan but make it supercorp" and to hannah who gave me the title


End file.
